


A Couple of Maybes

by ShujinGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, why can i only write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGhost/pseuds/ShujinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattsun had only ever had a crush on Oikawa because he was so pretty, but when a certain boy invites him out he realises maybe it had not only been Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple of Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> They are college boys and Mattsun is Iwaizumi's roomate.

Mattsun this. Mattsun that. That’s everything everyone ever says to him, or that’s how he feels it. He is the only one that has to apologise for what he does; he even had to pretend to be into this girl one time. Not that he didn’t like her, he did, but not like the people made it seem. Now he is stuck and he doesn’t even know what he wants, all he knows now is that he used to like Oikawa a little before, but then he realised that it was just because he was beautiful, and everybody had a secret(not really secret) crush on him. But Mattsun didn’t want a girlfriend; he had never even met a girl that made his stomach do funny thing to him. But he had met a boy, one he met after his friend made it very clear he wouldn’t like him in any other way. 

It was a Saturday night and they had Sunday off, but he had no plans. His friends were doing their own thing and he was bore to death. So maybe, just maybe, that’s why he got so excited when a certain redhead wing-spiker asked him out for some drinks. It was just that, at least that’s what he told himself.

Mattsun showered and changed into something nice, a red polo shirt and some jeans had to do, that was maybe the nicest pieces of clothing he had in his closet. And he put on some of Iwaizumi’s cologne, it smelt weird to him but it was supposed to smell nice so he went with it. He was about to grab his keys when he got a text that said Makki was going to pick him up, because they weren’t going to the local bar. 

Normally Mattsun’s chill and trashy, but not today. His body was in autopilot and he thought to himself how much Iwaizumi would make fun of him right now even if he were just like this the whole time. He reminded himself a little of Oikawa. He was playing with his fingers and constantly running them through his hair. Issei Matsukawa was nervous, and he would never admit that to anyone, anyone. But as soon as the doorbell rung (no, he didn’t get a text saying “I’m here” or “hurry your ass up” as he normally would) he chose to ignore those feelings and just went with it, it was just some drinks with a friend, right? 

As soon as they were in the car, Makki started chatting like if he had just learned to speak. There were so many words and so many little glances at Mattsun that the black haired one couldn’t help but stare. His hair, the way he furrowed his brows with whatever he was saying, his eyes and the way they crinkled when he laughed, and at last, his lips, that wouldn’t stop moving and didn’t not once in the whole trip. He didn’t find it annoying though, Makki’s voice was quite nice, and not only for his ears, no. And he repeated himself that he wasn’t the only one who thought Makki’s voice was like an angel’s, no, he absolutely wasn’t. But then again, there was one slight second, when he realised that he wouldn’t care if he was. 

“You’ve been quiet, dude. Something bothering you?” Makki’s voice shook him off his daydream and he looked up at him shaking his head as in saying ‘no’. “You sure?” He now really looked at him and saw concern in his face and if you asked, he would most probably deny that the feeling in his gut couldn’t be ignored now. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired I guess” he finally found the words to answer, Makki nodded in response and ordered two beers to start with. 

Something like an hour or so later, Mattsun found himself fuzzy with beer and he could tell Makki was too because he was grinning like an idiot. Mattsun was sure he was too, but he wouldn’t blame the beer for that. He had his hands on the table as he was telling some story about when they were on a tournament the last time and how his favourite part was always when Iwaizumi hit Oikawa for saying something stupid, when he felt something in his hand. When he looked down he froze and saw an unfamiliar hand holding his from across the table and he froze, but only for a second because Makki was still smiling and he looked at Mattsun like he was actually expecting the rest of the story so he told it. He told him every single thing he could think off, because he wasn’t going to let Makki’s thumb stop making circles in his hand. When Makki’s hand started tracing imaginary lines in his arm, his heart was just about to stop. And when Makki told him it was time to go and hold his hand all the way to the car, he knew he could pass out just there. Because the time he had realised he liked Oikawa, it was nothing like this. He had told Iwaizumi, who had told Oikawa and everything became really awkward between them, but at the same time they would normally brush it as a joke, so it was alright. It was soon forgotten. He had just stared at Oikawa and daydreamed about him, he had never hold his hand, or gone out with just him. And here he was, out with Takahiro Hanamaki, holding hands as they drove around the city. He tried to figure out just how much money would their team pay to know about this, and then he realised he didn’t really care. 

When the car came to a stop, he realised they were in Makki’s appartment complex and he found himself nodding speechlessly when he had asked him to stay the night because he was ‘too drunk to drive him’, which Mattsun knew was a completely dumb excuse to make him stay. And that was seconded because as soon as the door closed behind them he could feel Makki’s breath in him. He smelled like alcohol and mint, and it drove him crazy. It was almost romantic, the full moon could be seen in the window, and the dim light made their shadows almost invisible. Some song playing from the apartment next door and Makki was humming the tune just so close too his face.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” Makki whispered as if he didn’t want Mattsun to listen, but before he could lean, Mattsun caught his lips in his.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I don't think people ship them enough.


End file.
